


Wreak Havoc

by OTP_fandom_shipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent is back, Chris Argent is gonna die, Evil Allison Argent, Kira will be here, Major Character Undeath, Minor Character Death, Resurrection, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTP_fandom_shipper/pseuds/OTP_fandom_shipper
Summary: After everything with Monroe, the pack thinks they can finally catch a break. They did, for a week and a half. Then something strange comes back to Beacon Hills. Actually, to be specific it's someone strange, someone, they thought to be dead. She didn't come back to rejoin the pack, she came to wreak havoc.
Kudos: 1





	Wreak Havoc

**Author's Note:**

> *Chapter 1 has major edits*
> 
> If I actually end up writing all of this, it'll be my take on what should happen in season 7.

Chris Argent stared sadly at what he held in his hands. He looked out at the lake from the dock on which he stood. He had finally mustered up the courage to do what most hunters would’ve done very soon after the event took place. But since he didn’t have much, or really any, family left to share this event with, he came alone. He had driven to Faraway Lake, just out of Beacon Hills on a sunless day on which was he was sure it would rain to commemorate his only daughter.  
He looked down once more at what he held, his Allison’s ashes. Chris took the top off of the urn and placed it on the wooden dock, it was time. He began to scatter her ashes into the lake. He almost couldn’t bear to take his time, but he knew it’s what she would’ve wanted. He began to throw her ashes into the lake with his hand until he couldn’t get the last of them from the bottom. Then, he turned over the urn and allowed the last of the ashes to blow into the wind, which would carry them to the lake. That gust of wind carried the last of his daughter’s remains away. Chris had never been one to show much emotion, but he couldn’t help the tears that escaped both of his eyes when he finished his task.   
He leaned over to pick up the top that he had placed on the dock. However, before he stood up, he saw feet in front of him. They had come from the direction of the lake, but there wasn’t a drop of water on the dock.   
When Chris stood upright he saw his daughter, Allison, standing before him. But something was different, she was different. He didn’t have much time to think about that though. She pulled out a ring dagger, one of the many weapons she had mastered, and stabbed him twice, in two different places. First in the chest and as she began to walk by she stabbed him in the back.   
As Chris heard her footsteps leaving the dock he tried to reach for his phone in his pocket. Only to realize that he had left it in his car, expecting this to be a quick trip. Maybe, he thinks, maybe he can make it to his car. At least, until he hears it roar to life and drive away.   
As raindrops began to fall from the sky Chris thought to himself, he’s going to die out here. Unable to move from the waist down due to the blow to his back and bleeding out from the stab to his chest. With no way of communicating with anyone and no way of getting back to Beacon Hills, he began to accept his fate. 

As Allison was driving in her dad’s car a call came through from Melissa Mcall. Confused about why Scott’s mom would be calling her dad, she answered.  
“Hello.”   
“Chris?” Melissa said confused.  
“No. But if you’re quick enough, you can find him on a dock near Faraway Lake.”  
“Who is this,” Melissa says trying her best to sound intimidating.   
“Why don’t you ask one of the three other people in the room with you.”  
Allison heard Melissa put the phone down and what sounded like a door closing. She chuckled and was about to hang up until someone else picked up the phone.  
“Who is this?” This time it was Scott and he could actually pull off intimidating.   
“Aw, Scott, I thought you’d recognize my voice anywhere,” Allison said feigning offense. “No matter, I’ll be to you shortly. Actually, not you, you’ll be last.” She said in a voice too evil to belong to Allison.

Soon Allison passed Melissa on the road to Beacon Hills, the two made eye contact for a brief second. Allison had thought about hitting her head on and taking out both parents before she even made it back to Beacon Hills. However, if her intuition was right, finding Chris dead would hurt Melissa more than any car accident ever would.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! I know it was a bit short but this was the prologue so future chapters will be longer.


End file.
